Freak The Freak Out
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Dedicated to my amazing friend, Aaron'sInAMineField. She wants someone to listen...'No matter how loud she shouted at them, nothing ever came in response. Courtney was going insane with every one ignoring her. She didn't deserve it, but she got it anyway'


**Freak The Freak Out**

_**Are you listening ,hear me talk hear me sing  
Open up the door , is it less is it more  
When you tell me to beware, are you here are you there?  
Is it something I should know, easy come easy go**_

"Where is he?" Courtney asked herself, pacing back and fore. It was the big night for her. It was the night of the school talent show and she was finally going to show the school the power of her singing voice.

The sixteen-year-old had checked time after time to see if her boyfriend had showed up in the crowd, but he hadn't. Courtney was up next, where could he be?

The truth was, Duncan wasn't going to show up for the talent show. Not because he didn't want to listen to his girlfriend sing, but because he hadn't been listening to her when she had told him she was entering.

Duncan never listened to Courtney. It was always going in one ear with that boy. Courtney didn't know where she stood with him, anymore. At first, it was great. Courtney had someone who 'listened' to her. At least Duncan pretended he was. But, Courtney soon learnt she actually did need someone to listen, but no one would.

"Go on, Courtney." The stage hand said, giving her a gentle push towards the stage. Nervously, Courtney took her shaky steps forward. Standing in front of the microphone, Courtney peered out to the crowd. Nope. Duncan hadn't showed up for her.

_**Not in your head, don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate when you wait, don't we're relate  
I try to talk to you, but you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?**_  
It went great. Courtney had sung her song, no mess ups or problems stopping her from showing off her talent. The only thing that made Courtney miserable, was that Duncan hadn't been there for her. That was all she had wanted.

"Hey, baby." Duncan smiled, wrapping his arm around his girlfriends shoulders. Courtney, however, shrugged him off. "What wrong?" Duncan asked, seeing that she was pissed off at something. Little did his tiny brain know, it was him she was pissed at.

"Don't 'Hey, baby' me." Courtney spat at him, slamming her locker door shut and storming off down the hallway. Duncan chased after her. He jumped in front and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, what did I do?" He pleaded, not knowing what he had done wrong.

"What was happening last night, Duncan?" Courtney questioned him. All of a sudden, his eyes widened and he pulled Courtney into a hug. She almost forgave him. Almost. But Duncan opened his big mouth.

"Happy birthday, Princess." Courtney pushed Duncan away from her, narrowing down her eyes on him.

"My birthday isn't for another two months, Duncan." Duncan looked confused. It wasn't their anniversary, so what could it have been? "The talent show was last night, Duncan."

"Yeah, and?" Courtney's pupils grew smaller as she thought of a million ways to make his death look accidental.

"Yeah and?" She repeated. "I WAS IN IT!"

"You were?" Duncan asked. "OH! You were." But it was too late, Courtney was sick of all the excuses.

_**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name  
But it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (Hey!)**_

"I AM SO SICK OF IT, DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled. They were sitting in his car, outside her house. They had just returned from a date down the pier. It had been a romantic evening, and Courtney was starting to forgive Duncan. But he opened his mouth again. "YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!"

"I always listen to you." Duncan insisted, running a hand through his mohawk. Courtney knew that was what he did when he lied.

"NO YOU DON'T!" The brunette yelled.

"I mean, I pay attention to all the important stuff and I-"

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed his name, making him shut up. "You never listen to me, you think you do, but you don't!" Duncan tried to come up with a reply, but he couldn't. "Exactly. I am going insane with you around. I just need someone to listen to me." Courtney, without another word from either of the two, got out of the car and walked up to her house. She gave Duncan one last look for the night before disappearing inside.

_**Patience runnin' thin runnin' thin come again  
Tell me what I get opposite opposite  
Show me what is real, If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here**_

"Evening." Courtney mumbled at her parents. They were both sat at the kitchen table. Neither moved, or looked up from their paperwork as Courtney walked in the room. She sighed to herself. No one ever listened to her.

Quietly, though it wouldn;t have made a difference, Courtney left the kitchen and went up to her bedroom. All she wanted was someone to pay her the slight bit of attention. It was as if she didn't exist to most people.

No matter what she did, no one listened to her. No one really cared about what she had to say, no matter how important it was. To the world, she was no one. Courtney just blended in to the background with all the other rejects in life.

It was always in one ear and out the other, no brain activity inbetween. No matter how loud Courtney yelled, screamed or shouted. Nothing could get anyone's attention. It was pointless in trying.

_**Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me? Gotta know gotta know  
What am I gonna do, 'cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?**_

Lying down on her bed, staring out the window at the stars in the sky, Courtney wondered if anyone out there was thinking of her. She doubted Duncan was, he was too self-obsessed to think of anyone but himself. Her parents were still downstairs, working hard, so they wouldn't be thinking of their only child. The few friends Courtney had probably weren't thinking of her, either. They all had families and relationships of their own to think of.

Courtney had no idea what to do anymore. She couldn't live her life with every ignoring her. It wasn't fair. The only thing she could do was find that one person who would listen to her. But she had no idea where to look for that person.

_**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name  
But it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)**_

"MOM!" Courtney shouted, but her mother held up her hand. She was on the phone, talking to a client. "Forget it..." Courtney muttered, walking away. She wasn't going to get any response from her mother.

"DAD!" Courtney screamed, spotting her father coming down the stairs.

"Go ask your mother." He said, scooting past Courtney in the narrow hallway. He hadn't even said good morning to her. Neither of her parents had. She needed lunch money, but no one was going to give it to her.

Courtney cursed under her breath at her parents. They never listened to her. No matter how loud she shouted at them, nothing ever came in response. Courtney was going insane with every one ignoring her. She didn't deserve it, but she got it anyway.

_**I scream your name  
But it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!) **_

"DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled out to her boyfriend. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked, pushing the cell from his hand onto the table.

"Huh? Oh yeah, babe. Sounds good to me." He said, picking his phone back up. He was, without a doubt, texting another girl.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney shouted again. Still, nothing from him. Slowly, but surely, Courtney was going insane. She was freaking out from all the ignorance all people around her had.

_**I scream your name, but you never listen  
No, you never listen!  
But you never listen...**_  
"DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed for the final time. But it was useless, he wasn't paying her any attention. "Fine!" She cried. "If this is what you want, fine. I'm going." Duncan never once looked up from his cell phone. "If I go out that door, Duncan, don't expect me to come back."

"Okay, Princess." He mumbled. "I'll see you in school." Shaking her head in disappointment at her ex-boyfriend, Courtney got up and left the room. Someone to listen to her was all she wanted. And she wasn't going to stop until someone did.

A/N: Okay, I think this turned out well :)

This is dedicated to my amazing friend, Aaron. Whenever I need someone to listen to, I know I have you. Without you, I'd be going insane from everythng that goes on around me. So, thank you :)

The song is Freak The Freak Out by Vicotria Justice

I love the song :)

I hope you all liked this :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
